elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wispmother (Skyrim)
Tips *The Wispmother has a special attack. She will create two clones of herself, which have very low (<10) health. It can be difficult to tell the difference between the clones and the real Wispmother. However, the clones will dissipate in one hit. *If combat drags on for too long, it is possible the Wispmother will summon 50 or more clones, potentially crashing your system (Note that each clone will provide a lesser soul, however). A combination of melee combat and fire Destruction spells can be used effectively. Kill the Wisps with a standard weapon, as they don't have a large amount of health. Each Wisp that is killed drains a portion of the Wispmothers' health. Any remaining Wisps usually die when the Wispmother is killed. *Fire spells are effective against Wispmothers. *Wabbajack is very effective against Wispmothers. A good high level strategy is to charge at the Wispmother in close range and use the Slow Time Dragon Shout, then hit it as many times as possible with a one-handed or two-handed weapon. This will take down most, if not all, of its health. If this doesn't defeat it the first time, then take cover until the shout is usable again and repeat the process. A good low level strategy is to travel to the Atronach Forge and obtain a Conjure Storm Atronach Spell Tome. This allows you to conjure a Storm Atronach while you hide and let your Atronach fight the Wispmother. Another low level strategy is to use "Guerilla" or "Hit and Run" tactics. When your health is low, run behind cover (or if you can't find any cover, strafe from side to side to avoid the ice spells being thrown at you) and start healing. Repeat until the Wispmother is dead. It is quite easy to stay alive so long as you maintain a suitable distance from her and are able to dodge the spells. *Wispmothers tend to aim their spells at the lower abdominal area of the Dragonborns' body. Hiding behind a small rock could allow the player to use magic and ranged attacks without jeopardizing health. Tips copied from the main article, as per the discussion on F:CT. -- 08:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wispmother shroud thing I'm not sure whether it's just a glitch or not but after completing the Skybound watch dungeon (Entered through the North and exited through the South), my character became engulfed in the exact same spirit shroud that surrounds wispmothers, that odd mist thing. I thought it might have been because there was a wispmother nearby but after defeating her and her wisps the shroud still followed me wherever I went. Has this ever happened to anyone else? 22:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) if this is still happening, can you take screenshots (or photos of at least decent quality) because that is one of the more strange bugs to occur... It is still happening, The game has crashed, I've fast travelled, waited for a while and it's still there. I'm not really complaining though because it's kind of cool, though I'm sure that the "cool" factor will wear off eventually. This is when it first happened and this is a few minutes ago. 00:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just an update, shapeshifting into a werewolf appears to have fixed the glitch and removed the shroud (Only worked temporarily), It was a really weird one though that I've never experienced until now since the game released. It happened to me on pc, not sure if it can happen on consoles, though it seems possible. I do have mods but none of them add effects like that, only armor, weapons, visual enhancements, and AI enhancements. If you want more screenshots I can reload a previous save to get them. 00:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Leveling A wispmother can prove an effective (albeit perhaps tedious) method of leveling the Sneak skill. Find some cover a fairly large distance away - a large outcrop of rock is ideal - and get the wispmother's attention with a ranged, non-AoE missile attack (lightning spells are more point-to-point than missiles, so using them is not advisable). Make sure not to hit the wisps. If done correctly, the wispmother - satellite wisps and all - will be alerted to your presence. However, if you have concealed yourself properly, they will not discover your location. Now, here's where the leveling part comes in. Even after the eye on your screen closes to "Hidden," Wispmother and Co. are in fact still patrolling the area, searching for you, and will continue to do so for what I can only assume is all of eternity. But unless you reveal your position, they will be stuck in this patrol mode, forever looking for an enemy they can't even see. After you've sufficiently leveled - it took my level 41 Nord a matter of hours to max him out in Sneak, so results may vary - dispatch the Wispmother as per whatever your methods may be. Spiegel1 (talk) 17:36, December 17, 2012 (UTC)